


Хмурое небо над Армой

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Ratings: PG, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Колин Морган — известный актер, который никогда не говорит о своей личной жизни. Но иногда за его обычной лучезарной улыбкой объективы камер ловят грусть, затаившуюся в глазах...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хмурое небо над Армой

**Author's Note:**

> Артер: алКошка   
> Примечание: Написано на Битву РПФ-фандомов на дайри на тему "Дети веры"

Вспышки фотокамер ослепили, стоило лишь ступить на красную дорожку. Казалось, будто перед глазами засверкали звезды и взорвалась тысячами бликов Вселенная. Колин моргнул раз, другой, улыбнулся всем тем, кто ждал его за ограждением, кто потом увидит его фотографии в прессе и Интернете. Колин искренне надеялся, что все эти люди пришли сюда не только потому, что им нравится его внешность или же улыбка, или кто-то влюбился в одного из прежних его персонажей... Здесь и сейчас важна совсем другая роль. 

Колин неторопливо шел по дорожке, все так же улыбаясь и надеясь высмотреть в толпе у входа в кинотеатр кого-нибудь из знакомых. Возможно, удастся поговорить с критиками или перекинуться парой слов с кем-нибудь из режиссеров. 

Звонкий женский голос позвал его, и Колин обернулся. У ограждения в надежде на интервью столпились журналисты; Колин направился к ним. В конце концов, здесь он именно поэтому — рассказать о своей работе, о фильме, поделиться впечатлениями и творческими планами. Единственное, чего Колин избегал, так это говорить о своей личной жизни. Так называемые пиар-менеджеры в один голос твердили, что удержать внимание зрителей к своей персоне без толики личной информации нельзя. Всем интересен Колин Морган, уж поверьте, гораздо больше, чем любая из его ролей. Но в этом вопросе Колин твердо стоял на своем.

— Добрый вечер, — улыбнулась миловидная блондинка и взглядом указала, где находится ее оператор. — Ответишь на несколько вопросов?

— Почему бы и нет? — Колин повернулся к камере.

— Расскажи о своей работе над фильмом. Все мы знаем, что именно ты стал его звездой, а не исполнитель главной роли.

— Что вы! — Колин рассмеялся и отрицательно покачал головой. — Как только я начал читать сценарий, то уже знал, что сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы заполучить эту роль. Это непростая история о судьбе человека, родившегося в маленьком городке, прошедшего через арест родителей, оказавшихся серийными убийцами, сумевшего преодолеть трудности жизни в приюте, но ни на секунду не перестававшего следовать за своей мечтой. И я ничуть не расстроился, что у меня не так много экранного времени — его именно столько, сколько нужно.

— Ты вдохнул жизнь в этого персонажа, и мы, зрители, тебе поверили. 

— Спасибо! Это лучший комплимент для меня!

— Знаю, ты не любишь подобные вопросы, но миллионы наших читателей хотели бы знать, так ли хорошо у тебя с личной жизнью, как и с карьерой.

Колин постарался не измениться в лице и удержать широкую улыбку. Она давно стала его маской, за которой он прятал истинные чувства. Вот только глаза его порой подводили, но это мало кто замечал.

— О, боюсь, я и сейчас не смогу ответить на этот вопрос. Прошу, оставьте мою личную жизнь только мне.

Журналистка разочарованно вздохнула.

— Я должна была попробовать. Спасибо, Колин.

Колин поспешил отойти на середину красной дорожки. Люди за оградой тянули к нему руки с зажатыми в них блокнотами, листами бумаги, а кто-то и вовсе не нашел ничего, кроме салфетки. Поклонники жаждали автографа, беспрерывно фотографировали его на телефоны, «мыльницы» и даже профессиональные камеры, кричали что-то, но слова смешивались в один плотный однородный ком, теряя смысл.

Колин огляделся по сторонам, заметил свою команду и приветственно махнул рукой. Затем все-таки раздал пару десятков автографов, сфотографировался со счастливчиками из первого ряда и поспешил дальше. 

Поначалу его смущал успех, хоть он и стремился к этому добрую половину своей жизни. Снялся в нескольких неоднозначных картинах, успешных сериалах, высоко оцененных критиками фильмах, играл в нашумевших спектаклях, заработал себе репутацию в актерской среде и здорово утвердился в собственных глазах. Теперь это были не просто мечты, а вполне реальный результат его работы. Но все же из всех своих ролей Колин чаще вспоминал ту самую, которая перевернула его жизнь с ног на голову. «Мерлин». Сказка длиною в пять лет, полная совершенно недетских отношений, веселья и беззаботного счастья. Тогда все было еще так просто: первое настоящее чувство, эйфория от осознания своей влюбленности и время, много времени, проведенного вместе. Не было расстояния в несколько тысяч километров и совершенно несовпадающих графиков, не было груза обид и недосказанности, сомнений и попыток все прекратить. Не было чертовой петли, которую Колин сам затягивал на своей шее. Он не мог рассказать о своей личной жизни, потому что это наверняка навредило бы его карьере, точнее, его представлению о том, какая она должна быть: без скандалов, грязных подробностей, намеков и осуждения. Колин показывал окружающим только профессионализм и наделся, что никто не попросит от него больше. Колин Морган — это роли, которые он сыграл, персонажи, которым он помог ожить, истории, который он рассказал, и — все реже — улыбка, предназначенная всем тем, кто ценит его работу.

Но больше всего на свете Колин хотел, чтобы сейчас рядом с ним, как и со многими его коллегами, был любимый человек, на чью руку можно было опереться, чью полную гордости улыбку, не предназначенную ни для кого больше, можно было украдкой ловить. Все красные дорожки в последние несколько лет Колин прошел в одиночестве. Иногда ему попадались на глаза фотографии с премьер, и на всех них за широкой улыбкой прятались грусть и боль в его глазах. Он просто скучал и отчаянно желал наконец-то скинуть все маски и открыть миру то, что тот так жаждал увидеть — свое сердце.

 

Величественный собор, уже пару веков стоящий на небольшом холме в самом живописном и почитаемом месте Армы, царапал своими шпилями хмурое небо. Сложно было представить маленький город без его главной религиозной достопримечательности. Может, только благодаря Собору Святого Патрика Арма могла хоть как-то рассчитывать на доходы от туризма. Местные жители, привыкшие вести размеренную спокойную жизнь, недоверчиво поглядывали на приезжих, однако мирились с ними, ведь нельзя относиться плохо к людям, которых ведет по жизни вера. 

В соборе вот уже около тридцати лет работал отец Мартин, уважаемый несколькими поколениями жителей Армы за свое умение неуловимо менять людей в лучшую сторону, всего лишь поговорив с ними по душам. Он тоже считался местной реликвией, хотя сам не знал об этом, искренне считая, что просто делает то, что должен. Колин уважал его и любил как человека невероятно преданного своему делу, образца силы веры в бога и в других людей. 

Колин остановился у парадных дверей и запрокинул голову, любуясь невероятной высотой и красотой готического собора. Он помнил, как маленьким мальчиком приходил на это самое место, так же смотрел на серое небо, ловил открытым ртом мелкие капли, часто моргал и морщился, когда дождь попадал в глаза. Тогда ему казалось, что именно у ворот собора начинается та самая Вселенная, о которой любили говорить взрослые. Потому что внутри был совершенно иной мир, с другими законами, другой атмосферой, там даже дышалось не так, как в других церквях, и все тело пронизывало совершенно особенное ощущение. А еще там был отец Мартин с его тихим бархатным голосом и лучистыми, невероятно теплыми глазами, словно в них сосредоточилось все добро этого мира. Став старше, Колин часто приходил к отцу Мартину, а, уехав из Армы, всегда стремился вернуться в собор, когда становилось особенно плохо. Семья и отец Мартин — две его отдушины, рядом с ними проблем вдруг становились меньше, а все печальные мысли испарялись, словно были ненастоящими, лишь навязанными обществом и надуманные самим Колином.

— Колин Морган? — послышалось рядом.

Колин торопливо обернулся и встретился взглядом с отцом Мартином. За последние пару лет тот сильно постарел, но в ответ на осторожные расспросы лишь качал головой и, смеясь, отмахивался. Просто возраст берет свое, одного верного служения богу мало, чтобы спорить с законами природы, оправдывался он. Колин никогда не интересовался его возрастом, но теперь начал подозревать, что отцу Мартину гораздо больше лет, чем казалось.

Колин широко улыбнулся в ответ и поприветствовал священника. Нужно было преодолеть эти первые неловкие минуты разговора, чтобы потом перейти к главному. Нехорошо, конечно, сваливать на людей свои проблемы, но… может быть, сейчас Колину был нужен совет от самого Бога, а может, просто участие старого друга.

Отец Мартин привел Колина в небольшую каморку, напоминающую не то кухню, не то гостиную, обставленную просто, но уютно. Здесь служителям церкви можно было передохнуть перед очередной проповедью, собраться с мыслями, помолиться, а после пригласить в гости хороших друзей. 

Отец Мартин поставил на плиту чайник и достал смесь трав для чая. Колин уселся на любимое место за столом и подпер рукой подбородок.

— Тебя снова что-то беспокоит, — заметил отец Мартин, когда чайник вскипел. — Я бы не стал заострять на этом внимание, но ты явно пришел ко мне именно поэтому.

— Да, — Колин облизал губы и глубоко вздохнул. С самого начала он знал: его чувства, его любовь осуждает Библия и наверняка не одобрит отец Мартин. Колин не мог просто так сказать ему, что имеет неподобающие отношения с мужчиной и задумывается о том, чтобы растянуть их на всю жизнь. Меньше всего Колин хотел, чтобы отец Мартин разочаровался в нем.

— Ты так и не решил свою проблему?

Пару лет назад Колин туманно, скрывая имена и подробности, попытался объяснить причину своей грусти отцу Мартину, но вряд ли преуспел. Уж слишком старался не упомянуть имя Брэдли в разговоре и никак не намекнуть на него. Ведь в Арме гордились Колином Морганом, смотрели все его фильмы и сериалы, ездили в Лондон на спектакли… Не только родители, но и соседи, знакомые и случайные люди, восхищавшиеся своим земляком. Здесь знали имена актеров, с которыми Колин снимался, помнили их в лицо, читали все то, что пишут о нем в прессе, поэтому неудивительно, если бы отец Мартин сделал верные выводы из неосторожных слов Колина.

Но сейчас иного выхода не было, кроме как сообщить хотя бы часть правды.

— Нет, — нехотя признался Колин. — Даже запутался еще больше. 

— Если я заговорю про испытания божьи, то ты вряд ли обрадуешься моим словам. Помню, ты очень внимательно слушал, когда я рассказывал тебе о непростом жизненном пути и о сложностях, которые нас поджидают, но второй раз тебе будет неинтересно.

— Наверное. Но теперь слишком много «огненных обручей» стоит на моем пути. Скажите, — Колин запнулся, сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил. — Скажите, как отличить настоящее чувство от сублимации, от подделки или соблазна? Я… не знаю. Не могу понять. Так сложно становится любить, но не любить еще сложнее. Я бы давно отказался от всего, но не могу. Это мешает мне жить, дышать, радоваться.

— Только ты знаешь ответ на свой вопрос, — отец Мартин поставил перед Колином кружку травяного чая и предложил сухой крекер. Колин с благодарностью принял печенье. — Бог создал человека и наделил его способностью любить, и через эту любовь познавать мир вокруг себя. Это прекрасное чувство, сама суть каждого из нас, и если люди забывают об этом, то они теряют бога внутри себя. 

— Но кого бог разрешает нам любить? — переспросил Колин. 

— Равного нам по духу. Истинное чувство никогда не будет простым, мы должны держаться за него изо всех сил, пока еще оно имеет цену.

— А стоит ли? — Колин горько усмехнулся. Видимо, он уже давно утратил бога внутри себя.

— Конечно. Ты сам сказал, что тебе тяжело быть рядом с этим человеком, но жить без него невозможно. Может быть, мистер Колин Морган, тебе нужно просто поверить в ваши отношения, и тогда окажется, что большинство «огненных обручей» были только у тебя в голове. 

Отец Мартин пригубил чай и пустился в пространные рассуждения о человеческой глупости, человеческих страстях и умении самим выдумывать для себя самые сложные испытания. Колин слушал его в пол уха, опустив глаза в свою кружку и ни о чем не думая. Тембр голоса отца Мартина, насыщенный запах и сладковатый вкус чая, привычный зеленый пейзаж за окном странным образом отгоняли все тревоги. И снова Арма дарила Колину успокоение, принимала в свои объятия, словно родная мать. Никто никогда не верил в него так, как люди этого города… Кроме Брэдли, наверное, но тот просто исключение из правил, вечное исключение из всех правил Колина Моргана.

Попрощавшись с отцом Мартином, Колин вышел на улицу через небольшую боковую дверь, обогнул собор и, остановившись на обочине дороги, ведущей к нему, обернулся. Колин любил смотреть на величественное здание, окутанное лучами солнца, но сегодня над Армой зависло низкое хмурое небо. Словно город чувствовал настроение Колина или сердился на него за явную глупость. 

— Ты такой идиот, Колин Морган, — отчетливо раздалось рядом.

Колин вздрогнул и отступил на шаг. Сегодня все умудряются застать его врасплох.

— Я рад, что ты обо мне такого высокого мнения, — ответил Колин, разглядывая стоящего перед ним Брэдли, одетого в серую толстовку с капюшоном, почти полностью закрывающим лицо. 

Сколько они не виделись? Месяц? Больше? Они часто говорили по скайпу, иногда перекидывались смс, но по-настоящему не встречались уже очень давно… Брэдли постоянно пропадал в своей Америке, снимался в главной роли в очередном сериале, ходил на кастинги, мечтая о большом кино… Он не мог часто летать в Лондон, а в редкие визиты посвящал свое время семье, друзьям, так мало оставляя Колину. Самый большой враг их отношений — это расстояние величиной в Атлантический океан и один континент.

— Как ты нашел меня? — спросил Колин, когда ему надоело молча разглядывать Брэдли, который, в свою очередь, никак не мог оторвать глаз от него самого.

— Я совсем немного опоздал на твою премьеру, а потом не обнаружил тебя в квартире, как и твою дорожную сумку. Ты не предупреждал меня, что куда-то собираешься, а значит, мог поехать только в одно место. Домой.

— В Арму, — поправил его Колин. Она навсегда останется его домом-колыбелью, но теперь он вырос и завел другой дом. Не стены и крышу, а человека, с которым ему так сложно быть вместе. 

— В общем, я успел заглянуть к твоим родителям и узнать, куда тебя понесло сразу после приезда. Знаешь, я бы сначала наговорился с семьей, а потом уже ходил в церковь.

— Здесь тоже моя семья, — пояснил Колин. Брэдли должен понять, хоть и всегда был менее религиозен, но только потому, что не рос в городе, где богу в жизни каждого отводилось по-настоящему важное место. 

— Ты странный, Колин Морган. Я знаю тебя больше десяти лет, но не перестаю удивляться твоему образу мыслей. 

Брэдли подошел ближе, обнял Колина за плечи и повел прочь от собора. Вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы заметить их. Но, кажется, в Арме многие догадывались о Брэдли, но еще ни разу не проболтались о нем ни одному журналисту. 

— Ты надолго ко мне? — спросил Колин, через пару мгновений выпутавшись из объятий Брэдли.

— Из Армы я должен уехать завтра, но не дальше Лондона. Там у меня пробы, я все еще надеюсь, что моя страна разглядит во мне классного актера для большого экрана.

— Иногда я жалею, что не стал режиссером, тогда я мог бы снимать тебя сколько угодно.

— Да брось! Уж ты-то как никто на своем месте. А если не терпится попробовать снять фильм, то начни с хоум-видео, — последнюю фразу Брэдли шепнул на ухо Колина низким хриплым голосом, щекоча дыханием его кожу.

— Ты извращенец!

— Не больше, чем ты.

Брэдли рассмеялся так громко и заразительно, что маленькая стайка птиц сорвалась с ближайшего дерева и взмыла в небо, а Колин невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Он не мог понять, как Брэдли может оставаться таким веселым и жизнерадостным все время, словно и не скучал вовсе, не чувствовать отчаяние их ситуации. Конечно, работа актера — это постоянные разъезды, иногда по нескольку месяцев, и другие как-то справляются, но… Колин не мог. Если бы хоть раз выйти с Брэдли на красную дорожку, прокричать всему миру, что его сердце принадлежит вот этому странному существу в строгом костюме и кедах…

— Я так скучал по тебе, — сказал Брэдли. — Не представляешь. 

— По тебе незаметно.

— Потому что я не упиваюсь своей грустью, когда нахожусь рядом с тобой. Предпочитаю наслаждаться каждым мгновением, даже твоим хмурым видом и явным душевным раздраем. Что случилось, Колз?

— Ничего… ничего особенного, — Колин вздохнул, посмотрел в родное лицо Брэдли и крепко зажмурился, решаясь. — Просто я устал. Не от работы, в ней я счастлив, а оттого, что тебя нет рядом. Вчера я шел по этой чертовой красной дорожке и мог мечтать только об одном — чтобы ты был со мной. Мне уже плевать на конспирацию, на толки и разговоры, осуждение и возможный отказ от ролей, потерю половины поклонников. Я просто хочу быть с тобой. Просыпаться каждое утро и видеть тебя, трогать, целовать, потом делить с тобой завтрак, а вечером рассказывать, как прошел день. Не монитору компьютера, а тебе, Брэдли. Я хочу, чтобы мы жили по одному времени и не подсчитывали часовые пояса, собираясь позвонить. Но… я не могу просить тебя об этом. Брэддэрс, — Колин остановился и повернулся к нему, жадно изучая взглядом его лицо, всматриваясь в полные сочувствия глаза, — что мне делать? Я не могу без тебя, но и с тобой тоже… так, как есть у нас сейчас.

— Ко-о-олз, — протянул Брэдли и осторожно взял его за руку. — Я знаю и тоже почти дошел до грани в этой чертовой Америке. Но знаешь, что помогает мне держаться? Вера. Вера, что все у нас будет хорошо, что мы сможем вытерпеть разлуку. Поэтому я продолжаю ездить сюда на пробы и надеяться, что найдется режиссер, который увидит во мне то, что так долго искал для своего проекта. Если бы я не верил во все это, то давно бы сдался и осел в Америке, благо, там у меня от предложений отбоя нет. 

— У тебя снова новая роль? — переспросил Колин. Он слышал, что хочет сказать ему Брэдли, но не был готов отвечать ему прямо сейчас. Потому что давно утратил свою веру.

— Нет. Я закончил текущий проект и приехал сюда. Пожалуй, немного задержусь в Лондоне, устрою себе отличный отпуск. 

— Лучше найди себе здесь работу, — Колин несмело улыбнулся. У Брэдли действительно было немало предложений, некоторые из которых были даже очень интересны и обещали большие деньги и славу. Но он отказался от них, предпочтя вернуться на Британские острова, к Колину, словно почувствовал, когда тот особенно в нем нуждается. Брэдли всегда объявлялся вовремя, шумный, с улыбкой во все лицо и бесконечно любящий. И рядом с ним Колин вновь начинал верить, что у них может еще что-то получиться…

— А что до красной дорожки, то у меня пробы на роль в фильме, в котором, кажется, уже согласился сниматься ты. Ну, может, помнишь, про двух братьев, один из которых в прошлом преуспевающий бизнесмен, в один вечер лишившийся всего, а второй — обычный парень, тянущий лямку на скучной работе. Ты должен играть как раз второго брата.

— А ты первого?

— Разве что приемного, — Брэдли придирчиво оглядел себя. — Нет, первого играет Бенедикт Камбербетч, а я… Ты читал сценарий этого фильма?

— Конечно.

— И знаешь, что твой герой удержит от падения на рельсы метро другого парня, с которым в конечном итоге у него завяжется короткий роман…

— Да… Брэдли? Ты пробуешься на роль моего парня? — у Колина перехватило дыхание. Если все получится, то…

— О да. И у нас будет постельная сцена, если ты помнишь. Небольшая, но, надеюсь, красивая.

Вот теперь Колин рассмеялся. Это вполне в духе Брэдли — явиться на пробы к фильму, в котором дал согласие сняться Колин. Он делал так уже пару раз, но никогда не получал роль, а теперь…

— Я же не могу допустить, чтобы тебя лапал какой-то левый мужик, — продолжал Брэдли. — Поэтому получить эту роль мне гораздо важнее, чем любую другую.

— Ты псих! — резюмировал Колин. — И я тоже, если соглашусь на это. 

— А с другой стороны, это шанс пройти по красной дорожке вместе, не совершая камин-аут. Я же знаю, что на самом деле ты не хочешь выставлять свою личную жизнь напоказ. Я тоже хочу оставить тебя только себе, но я был бы счастлив пройти рядом с тобой по красной дорожке. И верю, что когда-нибудь это случится.

Брэдли погладил большим пальцем ладонь Колина и повел его дальше, к дому его родителей. Колин смотрел на него, боясь отвести взгляд, и думал, что веры Брэдли с лихвой хватает на них обоих. И если панацея Колина от всех невзгод — это Арма, то для Брэдли в той же роли выступает сам Колин. 

И может, на этот раз Брэдли действительно получит роль и останется в Лондоне. С Колином. Навсегда.

Одинокий луч пробился сквозь слой облаков и осветил один из шпилей Собора Святого Патрика. Колин моргнул, ослепленный бликом, и запрокинул голову. Хмурое небо над Армой постепенно расчищалось от туч, словно кто-то разогнал их, приехав утром к своему парню…


End file.
